BGC Adventure Time
by LoveMe2013
Summary: 5 Girls (Couldn't Think of Another Girl) Stay IN One House Together And Try To Get Along . Soon They Figure Out , There's No Friends In This House . There Will be Fights , Drama , Love , And Betrayal Throughout There Stay In This House . (I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE SHOW . BAD GIRLS CLUB IS NOT MINE I JUST BASED IT OFF OF IT)
1. Chapter 1

Bad Girls Club (Adventure Time)

**Princess Bubble Gum : **

Age : 22

From : Miami , Florida

Known As : Perfect B*# %

**Princess Bubble Gum POV ****: **

The House Was Huge "Are Any Bad B*# % In The House!? " A Voice Yelled Back. "Yeah Upstairs! " So I Ran Upstairs . Luckily She Didnt See Me Fall .

**Marceline : **

Age : 21

From : Houston , Texas

Known As : Emo Devil

**Marceline POV : **

So I See This Ugly Girl , Not Close To Bieng Pretty To Me Bust Her $% On The Steps . So I Act Like I Didnt See It . "Hey My Names Princess Bubble Gum , Yours? " I Said "Marceline Nice To Meet You , Hopefully . " "Its Is . " Dont Be To Sure . " I Said Back . I Dont Like Cocky B*# % .

**Princess Bubble Gum POV : **

Well This Girl Is Pretty But You Can Tell She Emo Or Evil , Wearing Boots And Carrying That Guitar . Like Seriously And If I Say It Is Nice To Meet You Then IT IS ! Then I HEAR THE DOOR , Yayy . A Different Girl Then Her . I Ran Downstairs Super Fast . "Hi Ladies , Im Fiona . "

**Fiona : **

Age : 24

From : Colorado , Denver

Known As : Cold Hearted B*# %

**Fiona POV : **

So I Walk In And They Are So . . . UGLY . Get A Hold Of Fashion But I Already Know , Emo Chick Is Gonna Be A Total B*# % And Pink Hair Is Gonna Be Easy To Minpulate So , Lets Get Started With That . "Hi Im Fiona And Yall Are So Pretty . Bet Where The Only Pretty Girls , Hehe . "

**Marceline POV : **

I DONT LIKE COCK B*# % . Like You Aint Pretty You Wearing A Winter Hat And We In The ATL . Its HOT . Omg She A Minupulate The Pink One . Guliable .

**Princess Bubble Gum POV : **

Well , I Guess She Ok But She Is Wearing A Hat , In 96 Degrees . Umm Ok But We Would Be Great Friends So I Say "Love The Hat , We Are All Gonna Be Great Friends . "

**Marceline POV : **

. . . . Seriously (Mockingly) We Are All Gonna Be Great Friends . . . Umm Yeah Pinky We Gonna Be Friends Till . . . Wait The Door Just Opened .

**Flame Princess : **

Age : 24

From : Hartford , Connecticut

Known As : Hell Raiser

**Flame Princess POV : **

All I Have To Say Is This Is Gonna Be Fun . Time To Play The Game . " Hey Misses , Anyone Here To Drink And Party Tonight .!? " This Girl With Long Black Hair With A Guitar Said "Yes B*# % .! " Now She My Type Of Girl . So I Ran Up To Her " Your My Type Of B*# % ! " And I Hugged Her . " Lets Go Pick Our Room "

**Marceline POV : **

This Girl Is So ME So I Run Upstairs With Her And Pick A Bed And We Sit On The Same Bed . So She Said " Tell Me Bout The B*# % Down Stairs . " So Im Like Ok Time To Play . " Well The Hat Girl Is Like She Looks Like A Nice Girly Girl But I Know She Up To Something . No One Is That Nice . And Pinky Is . . . Well I Dont Know But To Me She Is A Drama Starter . Theres Gotta Be A Reason Why These B*# % Are Here . " She Smiles . "Well We Figure It Out . " We Both Fall Back Laying Down Laughing And Smiling .

**Fiona POV : **

Well They Run Upstairs So I Look At Bubble Gum And Laugh . Umm Ok There Up To Something . So We Go Upstairs And Pick A Room And It Is Awesome . But Were Is The Last Girl . The Door Opens And I Look Over The Balenster . I Walk Back To The Room . "Dont Waste Your Time , She Dresses Like A Grandma Haha . "

**Princess Bubble Gum POV : **

Im Dieng Inside . She Said She Dresses Bad . She Wearing A Hat In 96 Degree Weather . But I Say "Give Her A Chance , She Is The Last Girl , 2 Against 3 . Lets Do This . " I Run Downstairs . BAD B*# % . Fiona Was Right . Like Wtf .

**Ice Queen : **

Age : 26

From : Alaska

Known As : Queen

**Ice Queen POV : **

Well I See These Young Girls And Im Like Guess Im Doing This For Myself . I Know How These Young B*# % Are . But Hey ! Im Not In This Show For My Looks . "Hi Young Ladies"

**Princess Bubble Gum POV : **

She Just Said Young Ladies ? Are You Serious . " Forget This Trick . " I Walk Upstairs While Pulling Fiona With Me . Im Not Messing With A Old Lady . Im To Good For Her .

**Ice Queen POV : **

Omg Seriously Im Only 26 And I Guess Im For Myself . So I Go Upstairs And See Two Girls . I Walk In " Hi B*# % " I Wanted To Sound Younger . "Hey , Im Marceline And This Is Flame Princess , You Are ? " She Looked Like She Knew How To Play The Game . And They Were Pretty But I Really Gonna Stick Up For Myself . Im Gonna Show Who The Boss . Im Young So These B*# % Need To Respect .

**Marceline POV : **

So She Is Pretty , She Looks Mean And Cruel And I Like That . Time To Take Her To Our Side . "Let Me And Flame P Tell You Bout The Other Girls In Here . " So She Cut Me Off . Mmm . Okkay . "The One With Pink Hair , Said Forget This Trick . I Dont Know What I Did Or Said . " I Laughed Inside . She Dresses Like She Is 49 . "How Bout We Go Shopping Before We Go Out Tonight ? " Luckily She Said Yes . But Hopefully She Has Money Cause I Aint Buying S*%# .

**Flame Princess POV : **

. . . Well She Got Nice Hair . But Seriously She Need To Get A Shopping Spree So . . . " Lets Do That Now . " I Smile So Hard So I Dont Sound Like A B*# % . " We Will Get You The Most Sexiest Dresses And Clothes Ever . " "Thank You , I Guess . " Why Wasnt She So Sure . People Hate To Much .

**(In Jeep , Flame Princess , Marceline , And Ice Queen) **

**Ice Queen POV : **

So We In The Car , And They Both Whispering And Stuff . Like What Yall Talking Bout . "What Yall Talking Bout Haha ? " I Said Jokingly But I Was So Serious . "Nothing , Just Shut Up And Drive . Haha , Were Kidding . " . . . Dont Tell Me To Shut Up Ever . I Get Out The Car And Walk In The House .

**Flame Princess : **

"Why She Bieng A B*# % . " Whatever Thats Her . She Dress Ugly Anyway . " So We Walk In And Go In The Kitchen . Ice Queen Walk In The Kitchen . "Why You Tell Me To Shut Up , Yall Was In The Back Whispering To Eachother , So Obvio - " I Cut Her Off Cause I Have No Time For Her . "Dont Come At Me Like You Know Me . We Was Talking Bout A Totally Different Thing . I Dont Talk Bout Dumb B*# % . "

**Recorded Interview : **

So Me And PB Are Best Friends Since The Other - . Do You Hear That Fiona ? Fiona And Princess Bubble Gum Run To The Kitchen And Sit On A Stool To Watch .

**Kitchen , Everyone : **

"You Was Talking Bout Me . " Ice Queen Pointed Her Finger In Flame Princess Face . "Get Your Finger Out My Face . " Flame Princess Just Kept Repeating It , While Ice Queen Said "Do Something H*# . " Then Flame Princess Punches Ice Queen In Her Face And Marceline After A Few Seconds Joins In . Ice Queen Is Throwing Punches And Is Missing So She Pulls Flame Princess Hair And Upper Cuts Her . Marceline Is Kicking And Punching Ice Queen .

**Fiona POV : **

OMG , Its The First Day . I Was In Shock When Flame Princess Through The First Punch , THEN MARCELINE JOINED IN . I Dont Like That . So Security Come But I Help Cause I Dont Want Nobody Jumped . I Wanted To Stir S*# And They Fighting Over , What ? . Like Do An One On One Fight . Flame Princess And Ice Queen . No Marceline . Like Why The F*# Marceline In It Anyway . "Marceline Let The F*# Go , Let Go! " I Just Keep Screaming But I Look And Im Like . Ice Queen Isnt That Bad . Hmm .

**Princess Bubble Gum : **

Wow This Is Entertainment . I Litteraly Do Nothing , Nada . I Wont Help . At All . But I See Blondie Helping Screaming Marceline Stop . Like Shut The F*# Up . Let Ice Girl Get Her A# Beat . Do I Feel Bad For Anyone . No , Im Enjoying This . "Hahah , Omg This Is Pure Gold . Blondie Stop Helping . Stop Helping . " Is All I Say .

**Kitchen , Everyone : **

Security Pries Them Off And Sends Everyone Upstairs . There Is Glass , Pots , And Hair Everywhere .

**Fiona POV : **

"Why Didnt You Help Princess Bubble Gum ? " She Laughed . "Why Would I , I Have No Feelings . My Heart Has . . . No Fear . These Girls , Are Nothing . Wait Till Tonight . You'll See Something . " I Just Stair At Her . I Go Downstairs And Go On Computer . I Just Tweet Till I Get Back To My Straight Mind .

**Flame Princess Smiles POV : **

I Just Sit There Smiling . I Won , I Am Fine . "You Okay Flame Princess . " "Yeah , Why Wouldnt I Marceline . But Did You Notice How Princess Bubble Gum Didnt Help . She Told Blondie To Stop Helping Us Beating Her Up ? " "Yeah , What Bout It ? " "Tell Her To Come Here . " "Okay . "

**Princess Bubble Gum POV :**

"Hey Princess PB . Come Here . " "Ok . " We Walk Back In Our Room . "Why Was You Not Helping . That Shows Us You Are Real B*# % And Dont Got Feelings For No Other B*# % . Thats A Good Thing . " Flame Princess Whispered Then Smiled At Me . "Yeah I Dont Like That Ice Queen , And Blondie Is Mad At Me Cause I Didnt Help But When She First Came In The House , She Said Dont Waste Your Time . " I Whispered . "She Shouldnt Have A Attitude . Thats Why I Dont F*# With Blondie . " She Whispered Flatly . "Well Ok . " I Stand Up But Marceline Said "Why Dont You Stay With Us ? " "Ok . " I Stay And Sit Down And We All Talk Bout What We Think Gonna Happen Tonight Then We Go Down Stairs To The Green Room / Interview Thing .

**Recorded Interview : **

"So Us Three , Me , Flame Princess , And Princess PB . So Lots Happened And That Lot Made Us Come Closer And Become Friends With PB . " Marceline Said While Smiling And Squeezing Them Closer . "I Gotta Go To The Bathroom . " Princess Bubble Gum Got Up And Left . She Shut The Door Behind Her . "We Aint Friends With That B*# % . I Aint A Stupid H# . She Gonna Go Running Back To Blondie Soon . So I Gotta Use Her As The Spoon To Stir The Pot . " Said Flame Princess Smiling And Laughing . "Yeah , I Only Trust One B*# % And Thats Flame Princess . " Said Marceline Laughing . Then Princess Bubble Gum Walked In . "Back . " "Why Did Blondie Come In Here Talking S*# Bout You . " Said Marceline . Flame Princess Patted Marceline On The Back And Chuckled A Little . They All Stood Up And Walked To The Door . Flame Princess Walked To The Back And Walked Back To The Camera . She Smiled "Trust No B*# % . " "COME ON FLAME PRINCESS . " Princess Bubble Gum Yelled From Upstairs . Flame Princess Smiled And Walked Out .

**Authors Note : **

Did You Like It . If So Review If I Should Make Another Chapter . Bye Luvs :*


	2. BGC Adventure Time

BGC Adventure Time

**Princess Bubble Gum Recorded Interview : **

So I noticed that im changing . I am not gonna please everyone . I've changed a lot throughout the days here . I am bieng meaner , tougher . I'm ready to play the game . I want someone to mistake me with the wrong person I was before . They will see a big a#$ change . Princess Bubble Gum Walks Out .

**Fiona POV : **

So I seen Princess Bubble Gum with the witches lately and im like , I gotta see whats up with that . Like you turning fake on me ? Like if im gonna minipulate you , you gotta be with me . So I walk up to her and she seems different . Since the past days she been meaner and like having a I dont care attitude . And I really dont care but I say "You with the other girls now ? " "You've grown a back spine . " "I always had one . I wanted to wait to show y'all my different side . "

**Princess Bubble Gum POV : **

So basically she saying she was bieng fake . "So you bieng fake . " "Like you being with the other girls . " "If I wanna talk to them I can , im a grown women . " "And Im not PB , we had a good a%$ friendship and you talking to the other girls who obviously hate us and is trying to trick you and minipulate you . " Seriously didnt she just say she was acting nice . "BUT YOU JUST SAID YOU WAS ACTING NICE . " "For a good reason PB , I dont want yall to see my ugly side , you dont wanna see it . " "Show me it . " I said with a straight face . "Sure , Anything for a friend . " She smiles and walks away .

**Ice Queen POV : **

So Fiona walks to me apologizing and saying she showing her bad side now and am I with her or against her . "With You . " I stand up . "Lets get ready . " "Why . " "We going out tonight . " "Nobody told me . " "Ohh , well now you know . " So she is walking to her room getting her clothes on .

**Marceline And Flame Princess Recorded Interview : **

So I know drama gonna happen . Marceline laughed . Yeah cause blondie was argueing with pinky . They turned against eachother liked planned Flame Princess . Yeah , So we gonna get ready now , sooooo byeee . They walk out .

**Everyone Got Dressed And Is In The Car : **

" So I heard argueing . " Flame Princess said while Marceline stared at Fiona . "Yeah cause you were listening and what you staring at ? " Fiona said annoyed . "No we wasnt so dont start with me . " Said Flame Princess smiling . " Ice Queen why are you so quite . " Princess Bubble Gum . " I'm just staying out of drama . " Ice Queen said flatly . "But you told me you trying to minipulate Fiona not to long ago , Does that count as drama ? " She looked at Marceline . Marceline nodded . "No I didnt so dont put me in any of your dumb stupid a$* lies . " " I dont trust no one . None y'all so go head and start stuff . " They made it to the club .

**Ice Queen : **

So Princess Pinky gonna say im spreading rumors bout Fiona but . . . I dont talk to them . So ima confront them like right now . "Why you saying Im spreading rumors bout Fiona but I dont F*#% with none y'all . " "Oh well I dont wanna be fake like you so stop talking to me . "

**Fiona POV :**

So I see Ice Queen with Princess Bubble Gum . "Princess Bubble Gum Told You . " Marceline was behind her . "What you want ? " "Nothing just that Ice Queen was talking bout you . " "What she say ? " "Come outside I will tell you . " So I walk outside with her . At this point im taking no sides . Im doing what I want to do .

**Marceline POV : **

So she walks outside with me . On top of my mine I make stuff up . Like you a flip flopper , you this you that but I told Princess Bubble Gum to fire Ice Queen up while I do with blondie . And so on with our plan .

**Ice Queen POV :**

So Fiona walked outside with Marceline . And Princess Bubble Gum is saying she dont wanna be fake but I need intell bout Fiona . Is she really on my side . "One thing . " "What ? " " Is Fiona talking bout me , is she bieng fake in anyway . " "Yes , she outside with Marceline now . " So I run out there and I hear Fiona say "Seriously , thats why i dont trust no one - " "You dont trust no one . " I stand there and wait . "Why you in my face right now ? " "What you mean . You bieng fake as f*$# . " "Dont start with me or you will get you a*# beat . " She thinks she's scaring me . Haha . "Hilarious . " I get closer , in her face .

**Fiona POV :**

So she in my face . Like no back up foreal . "Back up Ice Queen . " "And what you gonna do Fiona ? You aint a real b%*#$ . " Seriously , she said i'm not a real b%*#$ . "Dont make me beat your - " Yo , you aint gonna do anything you fake - . " I dont wanna here her stupid lies . Like if you got a problem and is talking bout me why you bieng fake . "We can finish this at home . " I see Marceline smile alittle . . . . Seriously I actually almost fell her plan . I now know I can't trust her . Why did I trust that witch as b*%#$ . Ughh I'm so stupid . I gotta let Ice Queen know . These b*%#$ are plucking my last nerve .


End file.
